The Devil and the Flight Risk
by Can'tTakeTheSky
Summary: Elizaveta Hedervary and Roderich Edelstein had been together for as long as anyone could remember. However, Elizaveta becomes unsatisfied with the relationship. Then, a new boy with entrancing red eyes shows up. PruHun, slight AusHun, human high school AU. Yay, Frying Pangle!


**Pairing: PruHun**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. **

Elizaveta Hedervary and Roderich Edelstein had been together for as long as anyone could remember. They grew up next door to each other, and had been best friends since before they could walk. In elementary school when kids would pick on Roderich, Elizaveta was always there to stand up for him. In middle school when Elizaveta had her heart broken, Roderich was there to fix it. In their freshman year of high school, Roderich had finally asked her out, and she said yes without a second thought. However, after four years, Elizaveta was no longer happy with Roderich.

XxxxxXxxxxX

"Class, this is our new student, Gilbert Beilschmidt." Elizaveta eyed the new boy warily. He had silver hair and red eyes, and an air of danger about him. He caught her staring, made eye contact and smirked. Though she was embarrassed at having been caught staring, she refused to be the first to look away. After a minute, Gilbert looked away and laughed quietly to himself. The teacher told him to take any open seat, so he sat down directly behind Elizaveta.

"Hey, I'm Gilbert, what's your name?" The new boy leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Elizaveta," she said curtly, not turning around.

"Well, _Elizaveta, _maybe you could show me around the school sometime." She turned around in her seat and gave the red-eyed boy an appraising look.

"Perhaps. Though you should know I have a boyfriend." Gilbert leaned back and muttered to himself.

"It's always the pretty ones that do."

XxxxxXxxxxX

Gilbert caught up to Elizaveta in the hallway after class.

"I was wondering if you could direct me to room 34. My next class is history with Mr. Huber."

"Just follow me, that's my next class too." Elizaveta navigated the crowded high school hallway with skill, almost losing Gilbert three times. When they arrived at room 34 she slid into a desk and accepted a kiss on her cheek from a boy with dark brown hair and glasses.

"Roderich, this is Gilbert, he's new here." Elizaveta gestured in Gilbert's general direction. "Gilbert, this is Roderich, my boyfriend." Green eyes locked onto red as she challenged the new boy to say something. Keeping his eyes fixed on hers, Gilbert stretched out a hand to Roderich.

"Nice to meet you, Roderich."

"Nice to meet you too." Roderich shook the outstretched hand being offered to him. Then the teacher called for the student's attention and Gilbert took the seat to Elizaveta's other side.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Elizaveta and Gilbert remained at a cool distance from each other for the next few weeks. They had different circles of friends, and only had two classes together. They rarely spoke, but a day never went by that one did not catch the other staring. Then, in a clichéd turn of events, they were paired up for a history project. Now they were at Gilbert's house making a PowerPoint.

"So, the partition of India began when?" Elizaveta asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Look it up," She threw her history book at Gilbert.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm making the actual PowerPoint, you're just sitting there."

"Fine," Gilbert flipped through the book until he found what he wanted. "August fifteenth, 1947." He snapped the book shut.

"Thank you." Elizaveta added that information to their project.

"How are things with you and Roderich?" Gilbert asked in a teasing voice.

"None of your business."

"Aw, come on, I'm just asking. Humor me."

"Things are fine."

"Just fine?"

"Get out of my love life."

"It doesn't sound like you're too happy with him."

"Didn't I tell you to get out of my love life?" Elizaveta's head snapped up, green eyes blazing.

"Just stating what I noticed." Gilbert raised his hands in surrender.

"Well, keep your observations to yourself next time. Anyways, the partition of India was when the-"

"How long have you two been dating?" Gilbert interrupted. Elizaveta sighed.

"If I answer will you shut up?" She asked.

"Maybe." Gilbert smirked.

"Fine, we've been dating since freshman year, but we've been friends forever. Happy?"

"Not entirely. Is he your first boyfriend?"

"I thought you said you would shut up."

"I said maybe." Elizaveta rubbed her temples.

"No, he is not my first boyfriend."

"Will he be your last?"

"I have to go." Elizaveta stood abruptly, grabbing her laptop and heading for the door.

"Hey, what's wrong? Where are you going?" The door slammed shut. "Real smooth, Gilbert, real smooth." HE muttered to himself.

XxxxxXxxxxX

The next day in English Gilbert sat in his usual seat behind Elizaveta.

"Hey, sorry about yesterday, I was just-"

"Don't talk to me." At the end of class, Elizaveta was out the door as soon as the bell rang. By the time Gilbert arrived in history she was sitting on Roderich's desk, laughing. She continued ignoring him for most of the period until he asked her about their project.

"Hey, are we going to get together and work again today."

"No, sorry, I have a date. But I'm free Thursday. We can work then." Without waiting for Gilbert's response, she turned away and went back to her work.

XxxxxXxxxxX

It was Thursday and Elizaveta was once more at Gilbert's house. They had been working for over an hour in uncomfortable silence, broken only to discuss the project.

"Hey, Elizaveta, I'm sorry about last time, I was being insensitive.

"No, it wasn't you." Her shoulders dropped and she stretched her neck. "I overreacted. Things have been… rough with Roderich and me lately."

"Feel like talking about it?"

"Well, it's sort of complicated."

"I can deal with that."

"Alright, well, we've been together for a long time. Growing up, people used to make jokes about how we were going to end up married. And when he asked me out in freshman year, I really did want to date him. We were happy. But lately, I feel like I'm missing something and I just want to run away."

"Missing what?"

"I don't know. Another thing, Roderich treats me like I'm his little princess. Like I'm made of glass and if he drops me I'll break. I get that he's just looking out for me, but I feel sort of constrained."

"Why don't you talk to him about it? Or if you're unhappy why don't you just leave him?"

"I don't want to hurt him. And besides, everyone says we were meant for each other. What if I never find anyone else?"

'You shouldn't settle for him just because you're afraid of being alone. I'm sure there are plenty of guys who would love to date you. Who wouldn't?" They laughed. "And anyways, what do people know? Just because people think you're meant to be doesn't mean you are. No one can decide who the right person is for you but you."

"Thank you." Elizaveta hugged Gilbert. He hugged back, and when she pulled away he leaned forward, eyes drifting shut.

"What are you doing?" Elizaveta asked, jumping back.

"I'm sorry, I just, I thought…" Gilbert spluttered.

"Just because Roderich and I are having trouble doesn't mean you can kiss me. I may not be in love with him, but I still love him, and won't do that to him, do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Alright, I think we got enough done for today. I'm going home. Goodbye."

"Elizaveta-" For the second time, she slammed the door to Gilbert's house.

XxxxxXxxxxX

The following Monday, Roderich cornered Gilbert at his locker.

"What the hell happened with you and Liza? Your brother said you tried to kiss her, is that true?"

"Yeah, but it was just a stupid mistake, I-"

"Oh it was just a mistake, was it? You just _accidently_ tried to kiss my girlfriend, I get it." Roderich's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"It won't happen again."

"It had better not. You know, she's been really upset since you two started working on that project together. You can't just go messing her around, I won't let you hurt her."

"So what, now you have to protect her? She told me to back off already and I listened. She can take care of herself."

"You're telling me _not_ to care about my girlfriend."

"No, that's not it."

"So what is it?" Roderich demanded.

"You ought to have more faith in her," Gilbert yelled. "She's not made of glass, she's not a princess, and she's not _yours_."

"What do you mean she's 'not mine'. She's my girlfriend." Roderich was yelling now, too.

"That doesn't mean she belongs to you. She doesn't belong to anyone." Gilbert whirled around and stomped off, leaving Roderich with his mouth hanging open, an indignant look on his face.

XxxxxXxxxxX

"Liza, we need to talk. Can I come inside?" Roderich and Elizaveta had just been out on a date, and were now standing on her front porch.

"Sure," she said. She held the door open for him and closed it once he was inside. They sat down on the couch in the small, cozy living room. "What did you want to talk about?"

"About us. I know you haven't been very happy lately, and I hate to think that it might be because of me." Elizaveta sighed.

"It's not you," she said. "It's just; I love you, but…" She trailed off, unsure how to phrase her words. Roderich leaned over and peered at her downturned face with concern.

"But what?" he asked.

"I just don't know… I don't think we're meant to be together. I just don't know." She buried her head in her hands. Roderich pulled her into a hug, leaning his head on hers.

"Hey, Liza, don't cry. If you aren't happy with me…" He sighed. "I just want you to be happy, okay? And if that's not with me, then I'll just have to live with it." They sat that way for several minutes, until Elizaveta composed herself. She stood, gently disentangling herself from Roderich.

"You should go." He nodded, and stood to leave. At the door he turned around.

"Where does this leave us?" He asked.

"I think we're over." Elizaveta whispered.

"I'm sorry Elizaveta, I should have realized. You were never mine to keep." Roderich leaned forward and wrapped her in a hug. She leaned her face into his shoulder, trying to keep from crying. He gently kissed the top of her head before pulling away and exiting the house. She shut and locked the door behind him. For a moment she stood there, letting the recent events sink in. Then she collapsed to the floor, sobbing.

XxxxxXxxxxX

The next day Elizaveta was almost late to her first class. She rushed in right before the bell rang, looking like she had just tumbled out of bed. She took her seat silently, not even glancing at Gilbert.

"Hey are you all right?" He asked, noticing that her eyes were red from crying. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. "What's wrong?"

"I broke up with Roderich last night."

"Elizaveta, I'm sorry…"

"No you're not." Gilbert jerked back in surprise, hurt by her comment. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just need some time."

"Take all the time you need."

XxxxxXxxxxX

That summer, in late August, Elizaveta and Gilbert were hanging out at the park. Since her break-up with Roderich, the two had become close. Gilbert was now her closest friend.

"Roderich came over to my house yesterday." She said.

"Oh? And how did that go?"

"It was fine; I think we're both over it. And he's going to Stanford in the fall, so it's not like we'll see each other much. We're both moving on."

"Good. I'm proud of you, y'know."

"Gil!" Elizaveta laughed.

"No, it's true. I'm glad you've moved on. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you." Elizaveta put her arm around Gilbert's waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. Gilbert wrapped an arm around her.

"Liza?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him.

"Can I kiss you?" She grinned and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"I thought you'd never ask." She pressed her lips to his. He pulled her close, deepening the kiss. After a minute they broke apart, smiling. Elizaveta grabbed Gilberts hand and turned away. They continued their walk through the park, simply enjoying each other's company.

**A/N: This is the longest oneshot I have ever written. I just recently started shipping PruHun, and got this idea. I've been facing major writers block lately, so I'm surprised I managed to get this written. I hope you liked it! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
